Ryusui Nanami
|romaji = Ryūsui Nanami |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birthday = |age = |height = 187 cm |weight = |hair = |eye = |affiliation = Nanami Conglomerate (Pre-petrification) Kingdom of Science |occupation = Captain of Perseus |nationality = |status = Alive |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 85 |animedebut = |japvoice = |engvoice = |imagegallery = Nanami Ryusui/Image Gallery }} }} is the son of owner of Nanami Conglomorate. He was revived by Senku for his expertise in sailing. Appearance Personality Ryusui has been characterized as being very greedy. He is also a chivalrous pervert. Minami once stated it would not be a good idea to revive him because despite his expertise in ship sailing (of which he is the most skilled), his personality was hard to deal with being akin to a spoiled pampered rich boy who wanted others to do what he said. When he is revived, he initially seems to fulfill this description, demanding worship and proclaiming himself the leader of the new world. He also demanded in exchange for his help the rights to all of the oil the Kingdom of Science acquired which the Kingdom of Science would have to buy from him. He is rather easy to fool and trick, with Senku and Gen managing to trick him into paying for his seat on the first hot air balloon they made (when he initially demanded them to pay him). In addition, they managed to get him to spend lots of money on buying clothing and other necessities (allowing Senku and Gen to acquire funds for when they need to buy oil from him). In reality, he has shown beneath his arrogance and seemingly greedy ambition that his greed is beneficial and altruistic as his greed does not just apply to himself but to those around him. His greed allows him to push himself and create developments that help anyone. In addition, he works for what he wants, having managed to earn all the money he would spend and use on himself and the company. Though a debacherous incorrigible party animal that flirted with many women, he also spent a great deal of time studying and was active in ship making from making small models to building huge ships. He will not give up on the things he wants and he also aims to help others. He considers all women to be beautiful and while this initially seems like a flirt, he even calls the elderly and children beautiful, saying that people have different tastes and they are all beautiful in their own way. He even refuses to see a woman cry and his greed extends to ensuring they never cry again. With his greed, he has the drive to rebuild society and make a world good for everyone to live in. He shows care for others, such as yelling at Suika for sneaking on board as he believed the voyage would be too dangerous for her and also shows kindness when he kicks Suika out of the way so she would not be petrified by the inhabitants of Treasure Island. History Ryusui was born into the Nanami Corp, a conglomerate worth 200 trillion yen they were the biggest name in Marine Shipping. from an early age Ryusui worked on model ships, ships in bottles using his 100 Million Yen allowance. By the time Ryusui reached middle school he started captaining his own ship where he sailed around the whole world. Chapter 85 Chapter 85 Page 8 When Ryusui was below the age of 13 he had his allowance reduced to 1 million yen so he used his allowance and his families reputation to invest in the Financial Markets to acquire his own wealth where was able to buy his own expensive clothes, hire his own personal trainer where he was able to win a Dodgeball Tournament. Ryusui also liked racing video games where he tried to play a Virtual Reality racing game at a Virtual Reality Center he was refused to try it due to being younger then 13. Due to that he then had a race track built for his personal use. Chapter 98 Chapter 98 Synopsis Age of Exploration Arc Ryusui is deperified by Senku for his captaining skills. After learning money doesn't exist in he stone world, he makes his own. After learning of the poor condition of the food the villagers made, he decided to depetrify a chef. When he is told they are out of Stone Formula, he realizes Minami might have some of the formula on her. He barters it from her, on the condition they make cameras for her. Treasure Island Arc He is repetrified by Ibara and his men. Abilities and Skills Master of the Sea Years of sailing into the ocean, Ryusui develop a keen sense on how to judge the ocean. He was able to make a precise calculation and how he can pull the situation off when sailing. He has also proven to be good a piloting an air balloon. Weather forecaster After spending years of sailing, Ryusui can predict the weather even when he was not on the ocean. Intellect Ryusui is fairly intelligent. In addition to his skills with the weather, he is a skilled ship architect. He was able to deduce Minami might have Stone Formula on her since she was in charge of choosing who depetrifing for Tsukasa. He was able to quickly deduce the situation, both times he was depetrified. Relationship Francois Ryusui has great respect for Francois' abilities. Trivia Ryūsui means Dragon Water and Nanami means Seven Seas Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub